The Hunter
by DolphinAl
Summary: Vampir. Hunter. Kuroko mau tak mau harus terlibat dalam dunia dimana kedua hal tersebut merupakan mimpi buruk yang menjadi nyata.


THE HUNTER

by : DolphinAl

**Hi, dengan saya DolphinAl. ini ff pertama saya di ffn dan saya memutuskan untuk mempublish ff absurd ini. (hidup akakuro 'o')9) **

**Kise: ne, ne, Dolphincchi.. ff ini bakalan jadi panjang gak-ssu?**

**Aomine : Baka! baru saja dipublish, kau sudah tanya berapa chapter.**

**Kise: Hidoi! Aku hanya penasaran-ssu T.T**

**Aomine: Yah, kita lihat saja nanti apakah ada yang suka ff ini.**

**Dolphin: Hidoi naa Aomine-kun TvT aku sudah bekerja keras loh untuk buat ff ini *pundung***

**Kise: Yang sabar ya, Dolphincchi *pukpuk***

**Aomine: yah, berdoa saja ada yang suka -_-**

**Kise: Kalau begitu, Mohon dukunganya Minnacchi 0^◇^0)/**

**Dolphin: Mohon dukungannya (o^^)o**

Prolog

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus pulang larut malam lagi hari ini. salahkan pelatih tirannya, Riko Aida, karna terlalu bersemangat melatih hingga lupa waktu. Dan salahkan juga toko buku langganannya yang seenak hatinya memajang buku terbaru dari penulis favoritnya sehingga pikirannya banting setir dari pulang cepat menjadi mampir ketoko buku. Jadilah pulang sangat larut malam ini.

Kuroko mencoba berpikir positif. Setidaknya ia dapat membeli bukunya sebelum kehabisan.

Kuroko berjalan melewati lapangan basket yang kosong. Tentu karna malam sudah larut. Orang bodoh mana yang bermain basket di jam-jam segini. Ah, beri pengecualian untuk sahabat baiknya, Kagami Taiga. Si bodoh maniak basket itu akan lupa waktu jika sedang bercinta dengan bola basketnya.

Lupakan tentang Kagami. Saat ini kuroko merasa takut. Bukan, bukan pada lapangannya tapi pada keheningan malam ini. Dirinya merasa bahwa ia tidak sendiri. Ia berharap misdirectionnya bekera saat ini, shingga siapapun yang berada disekitarnya tidak akan sadar kehadirannya.

Melewati sebuah gang sempit. Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh. Ia pun mememepetkan dirinya pada sebuah toko yang gelap disisi gang tersebut.

"uhmmmppp, kah, aaakhh! hemph, aaaakh"

Kuroko tak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. 'pemerkosaankah?'batinnya.

Karna rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kuroko melongokkan kepalanya kedalam gang untuk melihat lebih jelas

tenggorokkanya tercekat dan pupil matanya membesar. Ia menelan ludahnya. Mata birunya menatap awas pada dua tubuh didepannya.

Seketika Kuroko teringat perkataan kapten basketnya setelah mereka selesai latihan tadi.

_"pulang nanti berhati-hatilah. Jangan mampir kemana-mana, langsung pulang"_

_"kau ini sudah seperti seorang ayah saja, Hyuuga"_

_"ck, bukan begitu. Tadi pagi aku mendengar berita tentang vampir yang berkeliaran. Karna itu aku khawatir."_

_"hahaha, kau umur berapa percaya hal begituan? Kau sedang melucu ya?"_

_"diam kau Izuki! aku hanya memperingatkan. sudah banyak korbannya. Makanya, sekali-sekali nontonlah berita..Jangan komedi garing melulu."_

_"ow ow ow, Hyuuga, ittai!"_

_"tenang saja kapten. Kalau vampir itu menyerangku, akan kuajak dia one on one"_

_"Gah, Bakagami"_

Saat itu Kuroko hanya menganggapnya konyol.

"aaakh!"

-dan ia khilaf sekarang. Disana tak jauh darinya, ia melihat seorang wanita yang pucat pasi tengah diminum darahnya oleh sesosok makhluk bertaring. Vampir. Kuroko berjengit ketika sang vampir mencampakkan mayat wanita tadi dan berbalik kearahnya. Mata vampir itu berpendar aneh.

Kuroko semakin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik bayangan bagunan. Berharap vampir itu tak menyadari keberadaannya. Badannya bergetar ketakutan serta keringat dingin mengucur keras.

'tenanglah diriku'ia memberitahu tubuhnya.

Ketika vampir itu keluar dari gang, Kuroko menahan napasnya. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Sang vampir terdiam didepan Kuroko.

'pergilah'ulangnya terus menerus.

Doa Kuroko terkabul, sang vampir menghilang dari hadapannya hanya dalam sekejap mata. Kuroko mendesah lega, namun matanya tak berhenti mengawasi sekitar.

Setelah dikiranya aman, Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya. Sedikit lebih cepat. Mata birunya tetap awas memandang sekelilingnya. Namun, saking fokusnya melihat sekitar, Kuroko tak melihat sebuah batu besar didepannya.

BRUUK.

-Kuroko terjatuh. Ia melebarkan pupilnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Suara jatuhnya memang tidak keras, dan ia yakin tak ada yang mendengarnya ataupun melihatnya terjatuh. Yang membuat Kuroko Tetsuya ketakutan setengah mati ialah, telapak tangannya yang mengeluarkan darah.

'oh tidak. Tidak tidak tidak tidak' ia menatap tangannya horror. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia merobek lengan bajunya dan segera membalut lukanya. Merasa tidak lagi aman, ia segera berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang terkilir.

Kuroko berlari dengan kekuatan penuh. Ia tahu ada yang srdang mengawasinya dari balik bayangan. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko merasa kakinya semakin lemas, dan napasnya mulai terputus-putus. Kuroko panik. Apartementnya masih 2 blok lagi dan tubuhnya mulai melemah.

'ayolah kakiku, sedikit lagi'

Ia mulai limbung, tapi ia tak menyerah. Sebelum makhluk itu belum menangkapnya, ya! Sebelum makhluk itu menangkapnya-

GREPP

Sebuah tangan dingin menangkap tangannya. Kuroko mulai putus asa. Tangan itu menariknya hingga tersungkur. Ia dapat melihat makhluk itu cukup jelas. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, mata hitamnya berpendar aneh, dan tak lupa sepasang taring yang mengintip dari balik bibirnya kala makhluk itu menyeringai.

"well, well, beruntungnya diriku mendapat mangsa tanpa bersusah payah"suara dingin itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Mata kelamnya melirik kearah tangannya yang berdarah. Kuroko segera menyembunyikan tangannya dibalik tubuhnya. Melihat hal itu sang vampir tertawa. Tawa dingin sarat akan kekejaman.

'siapapun tolong aku'doa Kuroko dalam hatinya.

"my, jika saja bukan karna luka yang kau miliki disana, aku mungkin tidak akan menemukanmu. Jika saja kau sedikit berhati-hati"sang vampir menarik dagunya. Memaksanya memandang mata kelam itu.

"well, apa kau tidak akan berteriak?"Kuroko menahan napasnya seiring sang vampir mendekatkan wajahnya. Kini wajah sang vampir telah berada tepat dilehernya. Kuroko terlalu lemas hanya untuk memberontak.

"_itadakimasu"_bisiknya, membuat Kuroko menggigit bibirnya ketakutan.

DORR

Kejadian itu berlalu sangat cepat. Detik sebelumnya, vampir itu sudah vampir melesakkan taringnya kedalam kulit lehernya. Dan detik berikutnya, vampir itu terjengkal kebelakang dengan sebuah lubang dikepalanya.

Kuroko tercengang, tapi melihat sebuah kesempatan, ia pun memaksa badannya berdiri. Namun, belum sempat ia berlari, tangannya kembali dicengkram.

"jangan coba-coba kabur. Aku akan mengurusmu setelah menghabisi pengganggu ini"sang vampir menggeram marah. Kuroko mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi kekuatannya kalah telak dari sang vampir.

"Keluar kau pengganggu!"

Kuroko mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara, begitupun sang vampir.

"pengganggu, eh?"ia terkekeh mengerikan. "siapa yang pengganggu disini sebenarnya?"ia berhenti melangkah.

Kuroko tak dapat melihat wajah si pemuda dengan jelas, yang kuroko tau, pemuda itu mempunyai rambut merah dan tubuh yang errr... kurang tinggi. Oh, tolong jangan tinggalkan Kuroko karna dia mengatakan hal ini wahai tuan penyelamat!

"cih, bocah rupanya. Ada apa? Mau berlagak seperti pahlawan, huh, pendek?"ejek si vampir. Kuroko bermajinasi melihat perempatan di kening sang pemuda.

"kenapa diam? Kau tiba-tiba merasa takut? Seharusnya kau tidak-"

SHUUT

Mulut vampir itu robek. Kuroko menatap tercengang, ia melihat kebawah, kearah alat pengrobekan mulut si vampir. Mtanya membulat tak percaya.

'gu.. gunting?!'

Suara kaki kembali mendekat. Kali ini, Kuroko dapat melihat penolongnya secara utuh. Matanya sedikit aneh menurut Kuroko. Yang satu berwarna semerah darah, sedang yang satu lagi bewarna senja. Meskipun tubuhnya pendek, entah mengapa pas sekali dengan fiturnya. Tatapannya berkilat, bukan amarah, lebih kepada kesenangan. Kuroko bergidik, pemuda dihadapannya ini bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari vampir.

Kuroko tersentak mendengar geraman disampingnya. Sang vampir yang tersobek mulutnya, menatap sengit kearah si pemuda seakan siap menelannya bulat-bulat. Kuroko mundur selangkah.

"grrr, sialan kau bocah. Akan kucabik-cabik kau"si pemuda menyeringai. Ia lalu mengeluarkan katananya, yang sedari tadi tersampir dipinggangnya. Sebuah katana yang berpendar keperakan dengan gagang semerah darah.

"majulah"ucapnya santai. Sang vampir menggeram sekali sebelum menghilang dari pandangan Kuroko.

Kuroko mencari keberadaan si vampir, tapi ia tak menemukannya. Pemuda di hadapannya dengan tenang menunggu.

Tiba-tiba, sang vampir sudah berada di belakang sang pemuda, siap menyerangnya. Belum sempat Kuroko berteriak memperingatkan, sang pemuda sudah lebih dulu menghindar dan dengan cepat memotong tangan si vampir.

"gaah!"sang vampir kembali menyerangnya, kali ini mengincar jantung. Tapi lagi-lagi berhasil menghindar dengan luwesnya dan langsung menusuk jantung sang vampir.

Kuroko terpana melihat pertarungan singkat didepannya namun kembali terkesikap ketika melihat sang vampir menatapnya dengan senyuman bengis. Dan detik kemudian, sang vampir berada didepannya dengan taring menancap dilengannya. Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, kepala sang vampir terpotong dari badannya tak lama setelah vampir itu menggigitnya.

Kuroko merasa kepalanya berputar, rasa nyeri seakan merobek tubuhnya. Ia masih dapat mendengar sang pemuda mengumpat dan melihatnya khawatir, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap. Yang kuroko tahu, ia pingsan dalam pelukan si pemuda.

Ia mendengar si pemuda berkata, "hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

TBC

**Midorima: Masih banyak kesalahan nanodayo**

**Dolphin: Benarkah? aku sudah duga itu. Yosh! Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi '0')9**

**Murasakibara: Tenang saja Dolphin-chin, lagipula belum tentu ada yang baca *munch**munch***

**Dolphin: ukkh, benar juga ya. Minna apa kalian suka? tolong beri saya ripiu dong *mata bling-bling***

**Midorima: Tolong bantu si bodoh ini Minna-san. Bukannya aku peduli, hanya saja aku tak mau ia merajuk dan mengambil lucky itemku. Lagi **

**Murasakibara: Beri review kalian ya minna-chin, nanti aku akan beri kalian plastik maibou-ku.**

**Dolphin: -_-a begitulah minna, mohon ripunyaaa ↖(^▽^)↗**


End file.
